Vehicles already become indispensable transportation tools. When there are many vehicles and the road condition is complex, there is a need to take measures to ensure driving safety.
Currently, various forms of terminals are usually installed in the vehicles, such as a navigating device, used to prompt information of a currently driving road. For example, the navigating device prompts the vehicles of speed limit information of the currently driving road, traffic condition such as congestion, and whether the current road is a road with frequent accidents, so as to prompt drivers to pay attention to driving safety.
However, environment around the currently driving road of the vehicles and status of the vehicles on the driving road such as numbers and speeds of the vehicles around the vehicle is dynamic, changeable, and complex. In addition, the drivers usually cannot accurately control current driving due to blind spots of the vehicle, especially in a case in which the vehicles are at a cross section with heavy traffic and the road is in bad condition, for example, the road is broken (e.g., potholes, cracks, sags and humps, etc.) or there are obstacles and/or pedestrians.